In cosmetic and other types of surgery, it is often necessary to remove solid fat particles comprising living fat cells from one part of a patient's body and reinject them into another area of the body. The cells are normally removed by liposuction and retained in a sterile container. The cells are treated with a Heparin/Saline solution to separate the fat cells from blood and other body fluids which have also been removed by the liposuction process. Further cleansing of the fat cells with sterile physiologic saline prepares them for reinjection into the patient's body. The present invention relates to an improved needle for reinjection of the fat cells into a given location of the patient's body without penetrating a blood vessel.